Amor de arena
by Ginger no Akasuna
Summary: ¿Qué sucederá cuando una Uchiha entré a la vida de Gaara?. ¿Y Sasuke Impidiendo todo contacto entre ellos? . Este es un fic dedicado a mi hermana Gaita Uchiha . Que lo disfruten .


" Esta quizas sea tambien una más de las tantas lágrimas que tube que tube que derramar de niño. Pero no volveré a cometer el mismo error de antes, no , jámas . Estoy dispuesto a barir mi corazón...asi sea dificil, lo lograré."

El día amaneció frío .Podían verse las nuves negras que oscurecían el cielo. Lo que anunciaba que pronto comenzaría a llover.

El kazekage , tan frío como siempre , se había quedado de pie frente a una de las ventanas de su oficina , con una casi imperturbable mirada en su rostro.

- es raro...casi núnca llueve aquí... - díjo alzando una mano hacia afuera , pudiendo resivir así las frías gotas de lluvia.

Derepente , como si viniera de la nada , sintió un hermoso bienestar dentro de sí mismo .Haciendolo olvidar cualquier problema que pudiera tener en esos momentos. Por lo que , se dibujó en su rostro una leve sonrisa , cerrando al mismo tiempo los ojos.

Despúes de haber estado como cinco minutos , tan callado, pensando....adherido aun mundo que sólo habitaba en su imaginación...

La lluvia cada vez se hacía más fuerte , y aunque no era extraño en él , sintió unas enormes ganas de salir del templo. Cuando otras personas , en su lugar, hubieran preferido quedarse en casa , sentarse en el sofá a ver televisión tomandose una taza de café caliente o echarse a dormir.

Es posible pensar que los guatos de aquel chico eran bastante extravagantes.

Aún así , entró a su habitación y se vistió lo más rápido posible. Nada más que con una fina camisa negra de manga larga y un pantalón del mismo color.

Sabía muy bien que , aunque el templo era grande , no podía psar desapersivido por su hermana Temari, quien hacía grandisimos esfuerzos por cuidar de su salud.

- Gaara, ¿ Adónde creees que vas? ¿ no ves que esta lloviendo? - le díjo ella , que lo había estado siguiendo, comprendiendo muy bien las manías extrañas de su hermano menor.

-eh...sí.veo, ...

-Pero qué. Espero que hoy seas conciente y que no te atrevas a salir porque luego te resfrías...

- no, Temari. no te preocupes. Estaré bien, sólo que...

- sólo qué.

-sólo que es muy raro que llueva aquí. sólo quería disfrutar un ratito de la lluvia - le dijo sonriendo para converser a su hermana.

- ¿disfrutar de la lluvia dices? jajaja . Más que disfrutar de ella vas a sufrir.. Acuerdate solamente de la vez que tubiste tos . No podías ni dormir. Y no sé porqué andabas vomitando también .

- sí...ya sé, Temari. Pero solo esta vez , ¿si? - dijo provando otra sonrisa , tratando de hacer que te Temari cediera.

-no! - se negó rotundamte.

-por favor , Temari , plisssssss!!

- no! ya díje! -exclamó en ademan de irse.

- igual saldré ! - respodió él corriendo como un niño hacia la puerta de salida.

- ¿quééé?? ! Gaara!!! ! vuelve acá! ! malcriado!! - le gritaba enfurecida , su hermana.

- ! lo siento! - pudo gritarle Gaara mientras salía emocionado del templo. Mientras , por una ventana, Temari lo miraba enojada , murmurando en voz baja :

_ " Ahora que vengas enfermo , llamaré a Sakura , la enfermera de tus pesadillas, para te ponga una inyección jajaja"

Entre tanto , Gaara caminaba gustoso por las calles llenas de lodo y agua de lluvia. Algunas personas se quedaban mirandolo pasar . Muchas de ellas con cierta mirada de preocupació cambio él, ajeno a todo pensamiento ,seguía circulando las calles sin cubrirse con nada. Dejando que la lluvia corriense libremente por su cuerpo , humedeciendo a su paso , sus cabellos y ropa.

Era de imaginarse el ambiente en el que se encontraba . Nada agradable en realidad. El agua helada, las veredas resbalosas , las pistas llenas de lodo. Y que decir de la abundante neblina , apenas dejaba ver a los conductores que , irresponsablemente , insistían en conducir ignorando tajantemente tan terrible situación.

Sería el colmo que Gaara intentará cruzar la pista así.Pero como se sabe , el siempre andaba ajeno a todo , hasta casi de si mismo , se podría creer . Pues porque si tubo el valor de salir a la calle en plena lluvia con un poquito de ropa sin miedo a enfermarse , también podía atreverse a cruzar la pista con los ojos cerrados sin miedo a cualquier posible desgracia.  
Por lo tanto, ni siquiera lo pensó dos veces y cruzó la pista . Sin darse cuenta que sucedería lo más probable en esos momentos.

Un auto venía a toda velocidad hacía él . Al parecer el conductor estaba abrio o asustado por la neblina. Quizás un principiante o algo así. Aún esto no pudo detener el fuerte impacto que provocó el auto al haber embestido a Gaara.

Increiblemte , el conductor bajó totalmente ileso del auto , apesar que la parte superior del auto estaba totalmente destrozada.  
Cayó al suelo de rodillas, apoyando sus manos sobre el suelo, dejando caer gruesas lagrimas de sus que ese hubiera podido ser un posible viaje a la muerte....Hasta que sintió que una mano le tocaba la cabeza y dirigía hacía ella unas tiernas palabras :

- tranquila...esta bien...

La chica alzó la cabeza y logró ver a un hermoso chico , de cabellos intensamente rojos , piel muy blanca y unos bellisimos ojos aguamarina.

Sé quedó quieta , temblando de frío. Por unos instantes se creyó muerta , arrodillada frente a un angel rodeado por un claramente visible viento de arena .Pero al darse cuenta de la realidad , el chico la ayudó a levantarse y ella pudo sentir su ropa mojada. Que tiritaba aunque su semblante se conservaba sereno. Entonces , al ver esto, corrió a su auto y cogió un saco negro, algo viejo pero limpio y cubrió con él al muchacho.

- Ten, cubrete . Estas temblando... - le díjo llana de angustía.

- gracias - le díjo Gaara , sonriendole. (era aún más hermoso así)

- vamos , no tienes que a gradecerlo . Además yo casi te mato . perdona , en verdad. Estoy muy apenada - le respondió .

Gaara afirmó con la cabeza . Miró un instante el suelo como pensando . Luego levantando los ojos para mirarla le preguntó...

- ¿Cómo te llamas?

- Gaita - le respondió la chica , algo ruboorizada. Aún no podía imaginarse como pudo haber conducido tan irrefrenablemente. Pudiendo matar a aquel jóven , poseeedor -a su parecer- de los ojos más hermosos que jámas haya visto.

- eh...creo que...deberé llamar a una grúa para que se lleve esto - díjo derepente la chica , sacando un pequeño celular del bolsillo de su abrigo.

Hizo entonces la llamada y en más o menos media hora se apareció la grúa . El encargado de la maquinaria habló un rato con la jóven , mientras Gaara los miraba sin decir nada. Una vez aclarado el asunto, la grúa pasó a llevarse el auto. En tanto, Gaita se disponía a conseguir un taxi , planeando llevar a Gaara a su casa.

- dime , ¿dónde vives?

- en el templo. Soy el Kazekage de esta aldea .

-¿Cómo? ¿Kazekage? . Entonces, ¿usted es el lider? - le interrogó con los ojos muy abiertos , claramente sorprendida.

- si. ¿porqué tantas preguntas? ¿ no eres de aquí? - le preguntó mientras caminaban hacía la acera.

-yo no. Vengo de la aldea de la hoja .

- entiendo - respondió mirando hacia otro lado.

-bueno, ¿donde vives?

Gaara volvió a mirarla y sonrió ligeramente.

- Ay! ! caray! ya te había preguntado eso ¿no?

- si.

- perdona.

- no te preocupes.

- bueno , entonces te llevo.

- ¿Adonde? - preguntó algo asustado. Pensando en miles de tonterias , tales como un posible secuestro o cosas fuera de lugar , etc.

- pues, al templo Kazekage - respondió sencillamente la hermosa jóven.

ah...de acuerdo.

La chica sonrió asomandose más a la pista y levantando un dedito paró un taxi. Luego de hablar con el conductor , subieron ambos al auto .

- y ¿cuantos años tienes?

- 15 y ¿tu?

- 16

- por un añito me ganas.

- si.... Dime , ¿es dificil ser kazekage?

- mmm... todo por el consejo . A esos viejos les gusta fastidiarme con cosas que ya sé. Son muy autoritarios . Se aprovechan porque tengo 15 años y creen que soy un chiquillo inmaduro.

- uy , eso debe ser terrible.

- más que terrible . Esos viejos son odiosos . Si conocieras a mi hermana te darías cuenta que ella es peor que el consejo entero. Pero yo nada´más los dejo . Que sigan jodiendome , pues al final la venganza será dulce - díjo con una pequeña sonrisa malvada .

- vamos Gaara , no tienes que tomartelo tan a pecho - le díjo algo asustada.

- Es que, sinceramente ya no lo soporto. aver...(pensando) faltan seis años todavía para poder asumir el mandato total de la aldea.

- ¿a los 21 años?

- si.

-¿porque?

- Así lo manda el consejo . Pero una vez llegado a esa edad , van a ver.

La lluvia ya había cesado en su totalidad .

El auto se detubo frente al templo.

- ámos- díjo Gaita.

- si.¿ quieres pasar?

- no , no , gracias . Debo ir a ver mi auto.

- oh...verdad. Bueno, nos vemos .

- ok . nos vemos.

Gaara ya iba subiendo las escaleras que daban hacia la gran puerta principal , hasta que escuchó la voz de Gaita que le gritaba .

- AH! ! ME OLVIDABA! ¿ CÓMO TE LLAMAS?

El volteo a mirarla y riendo le dijó :

- SABAKU NO GAARA!!!!!

Y al entrar al templo no pudo evitar toparse con su hermano mayor . Que se dirigía hacia él cruzado de brazos y con una sonrisa picaresca en los labios.

- Oye , ¿y esa niña tan bonita? . No me digas que es tu novia .

- entonces no te digo.

- ok ok . vamos Gaara , dilo ¿ es tu novia o no?

- ¿ para qué quieres saber?

- bueno... si es así . Por lo menos debería conocer a mi futura cuñada , ¿no?

- ¿¿ futura cuñada? ja ja ja . Recien la conosco y ya estas con tonterías.

- si nisiquiera lo sabía.

- esta bien , lo siento- díjo caminando con su hermano por los pasillos.

- ¿y cómo se llama?

- Gaita.

- ah...entonces...no es tu novia.

- no.

- ah, ok hermano. Te dejo . tengo cosasque hacer.

- me da igual.

- jajajajaja ¿porqué eres tan renegón, eh? - rió kankuro dandole tremendo cocacho en la cabeza , en son de broma.

- mierda!!! - contestó Gaara, furioso.

.......................................................................................

Gaara se pasaba horas solo , en su oficina , ordenando y revisando informes ; miles de informes . Permaneciendo ignorante a lo que el consejo había decidido. Pensaban que sería bueno ponerle una secretaria o alguna ayudante en su oficina , a lo que Gaara se negó.

- pero kazekage...- díjo un anciano.

- ya lo díje . no necesito una mujer. Puedo hacerlo solo y lo saben.

- kazekage, sabe muy bien que es demasiado trabajo parausted .Por eso siempre se lo nota muy tenso .

- cierto. Aun así . Las mujeres no sirven para esto . luego me cambian todo de lugar y desordenan todo.

- por eso le digo que mejor sería una secretaria.

-ya lo díje! . y más les vele hacerme caso . con su permiso - díjo el joven kage , retirandose.

Ese mismo día , Gaita había pensado en hacerle una visita. En realidad no se contentaba con una simple salida aconversar . Por las noches , sentía que le era imposible dejar de pensar en él . En su cálida sonrisa , en la rara belleza de sus pequeños ojos , en su cebello despeinado...tan rojo como la sangre misma.

- Esto es algo que me da algo deverguenza contar - díjo Gaita a Nozomii abrazando un peluche , sentada en su cama .

-¿ verguenza? ¿por mi?. Niña , somos mujeres . Podemos contarnos cualquier cosa - añadió Nozomii acostada a su lado boca arriba - aver....déjame adivinar. mmm...TE VINO LA REGLA!!

- sssshhhh cálla. no lo dígas en voz alta.

- ay mujer . hubieras dicho que estabas en esa " cuestión" .

- no no , Nozomii . No es eso . Es otra cosa n////////n

- ¿cómo??. A ver, cuentame - respondió levantandose de la cama y arrodillandose frente ella sobre la cama.

- ¿recuerdas que tedíje eso del chico?

- mmm....

- el chico al que atropellé .

- ah...¿y qué con él?

- es que...n//////////////n

- jajajajaja ¿ te gusta , cierto?

- la verdad es que sí. No puedo dejar de pensar en él . siento ....algo aquí en el estomago cuando lo veo.

- Que lindo . pero, ¿ ya se lo dijiste?

- No!

- tranquila , mujer. No te exaltes así.

- lo siento.

- mira , esperame un ratito . Voy a la cocina atraer alguito para comer , así conversamos más a gusto .

- sale.

Pero al abrir la puerta , cayeron al suelo varios chicos que ha jusgar por sus rostros , habían estado largo rato escuchando toda la conversación de ambas jóvenes. Entre ellos , Naruto , Konohamaru, Kiba , Rock lee y Chouji.

Nozomii miraba sorprendida a los chicos . En cambió Gaita se había parado de un salto sobre su cama , apunto deestallar de la cólera. Sus mejillas se notaban altamente encendidas.


End file.
